


You Belong

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: All the talk is about his brother... but Mischa is the one who has beaten the number one player in the world at a major.  He forgets there was a timehewas the hyped junior.  It was so long ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a time when it was nothing for me to post stories or updates every week. Now, this is the first post of 2018 for me... and it's partially from last year! When I saw Mischa come up in the tags for yuletide, it had me revive this scrap in hopes of a complete fic.
> 
> Need to know: Mischa Zverev was ranked as high as #3 as a junior and is three months younger than Andy and Novak.

"Do you think there is any chance with Lendl?" Sascha asks out loud one day out of the blue.

Mischa raises an eyebrow, this the first time his brother has mentioned that name.  He resumes adjusting the strings of his racquet.  "I don't know.  He did seem rather definite about not wanting to travel."

"I know.  I mean, he had the best job in the world when he coached Andy and walked away.  It's just... I didn't think Dad was _still_ close friends with him."

"You do know our parents have lives beyond what happens in our careers, right?"

Sascha lightly tosses a towel at Mischa's head.  "I don't know if he'd even be able to help but he might still be in contact with Jez.  If there is even a one percent chance, I should try to wear him down."

Mischa hums, considering that there could be other paths to pursue here.

*

Mischa figures whatever is happening just involves Sascha and their father.  So Mischa is stunned a few days later to hear the following voicemail message:

_\- Hey, Mischa.  It's Andy... um, been a long time since I've called.  Ivan is asking me questions and I thought you and I need to have a chat. -_

Andy Murray.  Asking Him.  About Ivan.

Yeah, this isn't going to be awkward at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mischa knows that older players on the tour remember Sascha when he was the tag-a-long hitting partner.  What he's not sure of at times is if Sascha is aware there was a time when Mischa was the hotshot young talent.  That he really was in the same conversation as Novak and Andy when they were all teenagers.

He is definitely sure Sascha is unaware that he wasn't the only Zverev fumbling around with the other hot shot talent.  When Sascha talks about Nick, it's as if the stakes couldn't be higher.  As if Mischa himself hasn't been that guy.

*

Novak spent his teen years in Germany so Mischa did know him first.  Novak's German in those days wasn't great but Gulbis was around so at least there was occasional Russian conversation.

What he initially knew about Andy was through Novak.  Mischa was about to play Andy in a junior event and Novak brought up the fact that Andy might salivate over playing Mischa.

”Why is that?  He likes lefties?”

”His first ever practice partner was his brother Jamie.  Remember him?”

Jamie. Murray.  Lefthanded serve and volleyer.  ”Oh.” 

"Yeah, I mean you two are throwbacks so you drive me nuts but it's exactly what Andy would want to face."

The score says it was competitive but Mischa doesn't really feel like it was.

*

It might be because of the style of play but Mischa can't help but notice that Andy watches his practice sessions during their junior and then early years as pros.  They play each other a few times, each time going Andy's favor so he starts getting irritated by the Brit's regular presence.

They face each other in a future in Italy, Mischa pleased to finally win a set but needing to confront this now.  He waits in the makeshift locker room and opts to wait for Andy to get off the phone.  Andy doesn't seem to notice something amiss as he say in what might actually pass as a gleeful tone for him, "I might be playing in Barcelona next week.  Main draw."

"From future to now."  Mischa chuckles to himself at what is likely a joke that sounded better in his head.  "You just had to get ahead of the pack."

"Actually, Novak is ahead of all of us.  He's already made a major main draw and got to face the guy who eventually won said major."

"Thanks, Andy.  We all needed that reminder that he'll leave us all behind."

"Come on, Mish.  A day will come when we will constantly be facing each other in majors."  Even though he was still riding off juniors success, Mischa has to roll his eyes at that.  "I mean it."

He might have been a high ranked junior but he never was one to believe such lofty dreams ever had him involved.


End file.
